


Abandon

by runes



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Loki has in his cell are his thoughts and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon

He hated it. Hated this cage that kept him weak and without his magic, where only his thoughts and memories kept him company. 

Most of all he hated thinking about her. His deity encased in gold. She whispered in his ears of the numerous ways this would unfold at night as he slept, but he never listened or heeded her words. 

Sometimes when it’s dark when his eyes are closed and his skin is blue, he would hear her voice whispering, reassuring him she would find him. However, Loki would shake his head as if to get rid of the fleeting feeling of hope. 

After all, why would she save him when he left her when she needed him the most?

When his cell erupts in gold, Loki opens his eyes in disbelief and stands to hug her. He hugs her tighter upon hearing what she says. 

“The Bad Wolf never abandons her own.”


End file.
